Superheroes of Sakura Wars: Flower of Krypton
by Cobrawolf Meiji
Summary: Sakura Shinguji discovers something odd is going odd with her and soon finds out she has powers that might help save Tokyo from Evil.


Superheroes of Sakura Wars: The Flower of Krypton.

By Clint H Hoyt

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Sakura Wars Nor Superman._

**Prologue: **Origin

_Once, long ago, there was a Planet known as Krypton. It was a advanced civilization that had no rival. But yet, It was a dying world as Giant Quakes started ripping the planet apart. One Kryptonian, Jor-El of The House of El foresaw the end of his world and placed his infant son into a ship and sent it away, just a Krypton's life ended in a large Blast that would be seen from light years away._

_In most of these realities, the prophecy made by the current patriarch of the House of El would prove true, and his son would arrive safe and sound on the planet Earth._

_Unfortunately, this was not one of those realities. Jor-El had made the tiniest error when he had calculated the flight plan, and as a result, his son's ship would not take him to the Midwestern region of the United States, as Jor-El had intended. Instead, the ship would crash land in Japan in the start of The Sengoku Era._

_There, the young infant was raised by Ryu Shinguji of The Shinguji Clan. In later years, he would become know in the legends of Japan as one of the great Samurai of his clan. Wise and honorable, he fought against injustice and evil. He was also said to be immortal, no one could kill him and he lived longer then many humans. He later helped bring Oda Nobunaga to power._

_But a Evil Sorcerer soon found a green gem, a piece of Krypton and with the powers of Darkness become known as Doomsday. He fought and killed The last Kryptonian, but was killed in the fight also by him. But The Kryptonian had a son, and the Shinguji Clan continued, to the 1920s, with a Young girl who would soon fight evil in the name of Justice and Good._

* * *

Sakura Shinguji was in trouble and she knew it.

When they located The Commander and Vice-Commander, The Imperial Flower Division moved out to rescue them, only to find the face of the enemy: a Devil woman known as Crimson Miroku. She did not come alone, but had a few Wakiji with her. Sumire and Maria were after the enemy and her and the New member, Captain Ohgami, were busy with two Wakiji. One had knocked her Kobu outside and now, she was holding the Wakiji's axe blade away from her.

For all it's looks, the Wakiji were stronger and faster then they appeared.

Sakura knew that she might not hold off the Axe any longer. She soon looked and saw it; the blade of The large Sword her Kobu was armed with that had been stuck into the wall. She soon knew what she had to do. She soon engaged the Steam thrusters on her Kobu and soon started Pushing the Wakiji……

Right into The Blade. The Sword Blade went right through the Wakiji and into The Kobu. Sakura closed her eyes. Thinking it was her doom…

* * *

Ohgami was busy chasing down a demon.

The Demon that called her self Crimson Miroku laughed as he tried caching up to her. _'damn, she is fast!' _Ohgami thought to him self "You won't escape!" He yelled. Miroku just looked at The steam powered robot. "Escape?" She said, "It should be your escape you should worry about young boy." Ohgami soon charged down in his Kobu, only to get stuck by four throwing knives that the demon threw. Dark Magic electrocuted him.

Miroku escaped to fight another day.

The other two were also defeated by the enemy Wakiji, but not with out taking them out. While they were thinking about their defeat, Sakura was in shock.

In her hands, were the controls to her Kobu, ripped right out. If that wasn't a big shock, The sword was crushed up against her chest, like a piece of paper, it never went into her heart.

"W-what on Earth?" what her only reply, her eyes wide in shock. The only answer came from the axe of the Wakiji crashing to the back of her Kobu.

_**Author's note: **__So Begins the newest part of The Superheroes of Sakura Wars, and yes, Sakura Shinguji is going to be a Superhero, which will be Supergirl._

_Anyways, Read and Review this and my other fanfics please._


End file.
